The girl across the hall
by I'm-not-obsesed-I'm-dedicated
Summary: Andrea and Reid have known each other for years and have been friends but now they have the chance to become more than that... Summary sucks quite a bit, is supposed to be a one shot but may continue if asked and the story is liked. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first criminal mind's story, I don't know whether to do it as a one shot or continue it as a series so if you do like it please review.

* * *

Spencer had just finished work and decided to go to his favourite place for food figuring he deserved a treat for him self after the case they had just had. He got in his car and checked the time, the take away would be shutting soon so he had to hurry, Hotch had said that they had the next few days off before they had to come in for paper work.

Spencer arrived just in time, we walked into the deserted shop and leaned against the counter. "Sorry sir, I'm about to shut." A small woman said turning towards the counter. "Oh, hey Spence, I didn't know it was you. Long day?" The girl asked with a tired smile. "Oh hey, I didn't know to worked here and yeah a long week actually. And sorry, I can go somewhere else if you're closing." Reid said with a tired smile of his own. "Oh no don't be silly. I'm about to make something to take home before I close up and get the bus. What can I get ya?" She said with her English accent.

"Umm, I'll just have what you're having, don't want to be too much trouble." Spencer replied "Oh it fine, I'm just having a plain pepperoni pizza and maybe a catatorre pasta." She said "Are you sure that's want you want, I'm a very picky eater and you might not like it." She asked going to work making the food. He nodded in confirmation.

She finished making the food and passed him his, the two continued having a conversation about the food as she took her apron off and hung it up and turned off all the ovens and lights before they left the shop. She pulled out her keys and locked up the shop. "Okay, well I'll see you later Spencer." She said and walked towards the bus stop with a wave.

"Um hey, Andrea would you like a lift? Its a bit late to be getting the bus." Reid shouted as she walked away. She stopped and turned around "Are you sure? I don't want to be to much trouble. I was going to the shop on the way back as well and I don't want to inconvenience you Spencer." She said nervously. Andrea had had a little crush on Spencer for a while she had known him for years, he lived in the apartment across from hers and the always talked, she even helped him when he was having nightmares about work. She had wanted to ask him out for a while but didn't know if he liked her back and she knew he was nearly always at work.

"Yeah its fine, I don't mind stopping by the shop as well I can get a few thing for the cupboards since I haven't had chance to go shopping. And it's no inconvenience, we live in the same building." He smiled in return.

* * *

The two drove to the shop with friendly conversation. "Okay so are we going round together, or getting what we need and meeting at the car?" Andrea asked before she got out of the car. "Its up to you, we can go round together if you want." Spencer said getting out of the car. The two walked into the store together.

"What was it you wanted to get?" Spencer asked grabbing a basket for their items. "Um I was gunna get some snacks, movies which will mostly be horror and alcohol for the first weekend I've had off in ages." Andrea laughed awkwardly causing Spencer to smile, she had a nice laugh he thought. "Sounds like a plan, might just join you with that." He said reaching for coffee and sugar.

"You can if you want, I have a stupid habit of watching horror movies knowing they aren't real then not being able to sleep from being paranoid that there are creatures going to eat me if I close my eyes. Doesn't really help when you have insomnia either. Plus it'd be nice to have the company." Andrea offered shyly before adding "you don't have to if you don't want to. I know you've been working."

"Oh no I'd love to. I can't sleep after a case anyway it'd be nice to have something to take my mind of it." Spencer reassured her. The two finished their shopping buying beers and whisky along with a lot of junk food and movies off all kinds before heading back to their apartments.

* * *

"Okay so are we doing this at your place or mine?" Spencer asked while climbing the stairs to the correct floor. "Um, well I don't know if my couch is big enough or my apartment is tidy enough, so yours if that's okay." Andrea joked. "Okay, well. Here we go." Spencer said opening the door and letting them both in.

The two went to the kitchen and unpacked their stuff. Andrea turned to put the sugar away in the cupboard but when she opened the door an old glass jar of something fell out and smashed, covering her in horrible, smell juice of some form. Spencer turned round so fast his hair temporary blinded him before he rushed to help Andrea.

She smelled and was soaked in the pickled smelling liquid and she had a small cut on the side of her hand gut he made a huge fuss. He wanted tonight to be fun, he wanted Andrea to like him. But she had gotten hurt and he felt really bad. "Oh my god. Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry Andrea." He rambled trying to help clean up. "Spencer, it's okay, I'm okay, calm down." She said grabbing his hand. He stopped in his tracks looking at Andrea in silence for a minute before she looked down in embarrassment.

"Um, can I go clean up? Then we can continue with our night of adventures." Andrea asked. " oh yeah, um here you can borrow some of my clothes. " Spencer said showing her the bathroom and passing her an old baggy FBI T-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms. Andrea smiled in thanks as Spencer shut the door, she hopped in the shower quickly washing her hair and rinsing her body using Spencer's shampoo and soap.

* * *

"Um Spencer?" Andrea asked nervously walking out the bathroom when she didn't see him. He walked out of the kitchen and stopped, she was beautiful in his eyes, her hair damp and her wearing his oversized clothes on her small frame. "Spence?" Andrea asked shyly when he stared at her causing him to snap out of it. "Oh yeah, the movie's ready and beers, food and whiskey and the glasses are on the table waiting." Spencer said moving towards the couch, he had gotten changed into something similar to what he had given Andrea to wear but it fit him better.

The two sat on the couch watching movies, pointing out flaws in the plot, eating and drinking and generally having a good time together all night until they fell asleep together on Spencer's couch with Andrea lying on Reid with his arms wrapped around her peacefully sleeping with no nightmares of bad cases for Spencer or horror movies for Andrea.

* * *

Okay so like I said if you want me to continue please review because I have ideas but I'm not sure weather to continue this story, the rating will increase if the story becomes more than a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I know this took a while but here it is, thanks for being patient...

* * *

The two had spend the weekend together lucky their weekend hadn't been cut short due to Spencer's work. They had had fun and stayed at Spencer's all weekend Andrea only going home to change. They had spent Sunday making cookies and cake's to satisfy their sweet tooth, Andrea was considerably better than Spencer because she worked in a kitchen and was qualified in catering among other things. Spencer was mixing the batter with an electric whisk but put it on the highest setting causing batter to splatter all over his face causing him to knock over a few things. Andrea was taking something out of the oven at the time and stood up and turned round at the sound. She turned round at the same time as Spencer and the look on his face caused her to burst out laughing. Spencer laughed as well and decided to get revenge by whipping her leg with the tea towel over his shoulder making her gasp, "you've started something you can't win Spence, prepare to be beaten." Andrea said with her eyes narrowed spinning the dangling towel in her hand before flicking it at him making a snapping sound when it whipped his leg causing him to jump back, they chased each other round catching each other with the towels. When it got late they both knew they had to separate for work the next day.

They both stopped by the front door, out of breath. They stood looking at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing, Andrea falling and leaning against Spencer. "I suppose I should go home and clean my self up before bed, we both have work tomorrow." Andrea said still out of breath looking up at Spencer. "Yeah I suppose you have to, well I have to do the same." looking down into her eyes, realising she was leaning into him with his arm round her. She reached up and wiped some of the cookie dough off his cheek with her thumb while giggling offering it to him, he grabbed the side of her hand with his free hand that wasn't wrapped around her side and licked it off her thumb with a smirk, she had stopped giggling when he looked her in the eyes intensely. They stood there just looking at each other before the both leaned forward and kissed each other sighing into each others mouths. Spencer backed her up to the door pushing her body against his as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, he moved one of his hands up into her hair. They only broke apart when they needed to breathe with their foreheads together panting and smiling to themselves before realising that she had to go home when Spencer's phone rang, breaking them out of their thoughts.

Spencer turned round and picked up his phone, he answered "Reid.." distracted and still slightly out of breath. The voice that came next was Hotch telling him he needed to come into work as soon as possible before hanging up after Spencer said he would come in straight away. Turning around he smiled sadly at Andrea because he had to go, he picked up his work bag and a backpack with some clean clothes that was usually packed for when they had a case abroad. They both walked out of his apartment together and walked down the hall to her door and towards the elevator as she was about to go inside Spencer grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and kissed her again "I'll talk to you later. Okay." he whispered against her lips and she nodded in response and they both smiled at each other before parting ways.

It was around 1am and she had to clean p and get some sleep for work the next day, undressing she walked to the dryer and washer to grab a shirt and some shorts as pyjamas before getting in bed she rolled over and realised the shirt she was wearing was the one Spencer gave her the other day when she spilled something all over herself, smiling she fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Spencer walked into the building smiling until he saw the look on Hotch's face, it was more serious than usual. He walked off to the briefing room as Reid walked by his desk dropping his stuff on top of the desk as Morgan walked over with a smile on his face at Spencer's appearance, he looked down and realised was still in a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms and he was still covered in cookie dough. He looked up with a smile at the memory of that weekend. Derek was about to ask but they were called up to briefing room to be briefed on the case.

The case was about a serial killer, killing seemingly random women and the killer seemed to be fearless, killing people at anytime of the day and anywhere, one woman was shot in-front of a police station and the crimes seemed to be becoming more violent and the killer was escalating. the only thing they had managed to profile was that it was a middle aged man, without a pattern it was hard to find anything else or a link between victims. The only positive was that they didn't have to go abroad, but that was also a negative.

After a few days had passed with no leads or any new info, Spencer had texted back and forth with Andrea a few times but not that often because they were both working. No one had really gone home only taking a break when they needed food. The team were thinking of giving up and going home and getting some sleep and some clean clothes when they got a phone call, there had been another victim but she had survived and was willing to talk, they finally had a lead, Hotch, Morgan and Reid drove together to the hospital the woman was at, she had seen the man and had given them an I.D.

They wen't to the guys house and entered at different points. Reid went in the back as Hotch went in the front and Morgan went in the side door, the guy tried to run, he ran towards the back dodging Morgan and pulling a gun, shooting at Reid and trying to push past him when he fell, he was knocked backwards and fell down a few steps at the back of the guys house, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Reid woke up to blurred vision and pain across his chest and shoulder. He blinked and things came in to focus slightly, Hotch was above him leaning over his face shouting trying to wake him up and trying to see how bad his injuries were and trying to find where the blood was coming from. Spencer lied there trying to get his thoughts together before realising what was going on, trying to sit up before grunting in pain and lying back down before rolling onto his side despite protests from Hotch and Morgan before getting up and staggering forward a bit before being supported by Hotch, he walked over to one of the steps with help from Hotch.

Morgan was making sure the guy was handcuffed and he wasn't going anywhere while giving Reid concerned glances, he still seemed a bit out of it and he was still bleeding. Just before the ambulance and back up turned up Reid was a it more alert, he took his vest off with another grunt of pain. His ribs were definitely bruised and he couldn't help but cough a bit causing him to close his eyes in pain "Fucking hell that hurts!" he said causing the other two to laugh with relief, he had been shot three times, two had hit his vest, the third had managed to catch the top of his arm and ribs, he had also hit hit head and bruised his shoulder when he fell. He sat there cradling his arm round his ribs as the ambulance turned up. Most of the blood had come from his head wound and his arm and ribs where the bullet had narrowly missed him

The team were waiting at the hospital when Reid walked towards them looking a bit rough but he had been patched up. He had a minor concussion and he had a bruised shoulder which was in a sling and his grazes had been patched up along with a few stitches where he had been caught by the bullet, he had been lucky. The team went back to the office, exhausted and hungry, they had to finish the paper work before they went home and they all just wanted to go home, it was late, sadly this wasn't Hotch's decision.

"I'm hungry!" JJ whined with her head leaning back on her desk chair. "Us too, but unfortunately I don't think anywhere is open this late" Morgan said with a sigh looking at her. "Actually I can think of one place that may be open and they can might deliver. Gimmie a minute. I home you don't mind pizza or any Italian dishes." Spencer said thinking of Andrea. He got a few shouts of various orders from the team before walking out the room to call.

Spencer called her and waited for the phone to dial "Hello.." Andrea said over the phone. "Hey Andy, it's Spencer, any chance you can bring food for me and the guys at work. We have paper work. You are still open right, it's okay if you aren't" He said. "Hey Spence, we are just closing but I can bring a few things over for you, I wanted to see you anyway but we've been busy. What do you want and where too."She said with a tired smile. He told her what they wanted and where they were before having a small conversation before they both went back to work. He walked back into the room with a smile "She said she would be by in about an hour, they were just closing up so we were just in time." he said sitting down. "She?" they started taunting. This was going to be a long hour.

* * *

Okay this is it for now but there will be another chapter up soon. I can't wait for Andrea to meet the team and see Spencer, how will she react to seeing him hurt. It going to be so cute but the next chapter will probably be shorter. But anyway if you have any ideas or anything please leave your comments in the reviews. Thanks and goodnight :)


	3. Chapter 3

Blah, blah, blah… Same as usual please review and all that jazz. This chapter with probably be short or shorter than usual but here it is.

* * *

Andrea got out of the car and walked up to the intimidating building and up to the desk where a woman was sat at the desk. "Can I help you?" the woman asked tiredly with a smile. "Um yeah, I'm here to see Spencer Reid, he asked me to bring him some food." she said with a tired smile of her own. The woman phoned someone and told her she could go up, pointing to the elevator and telling her where to go and which floor. She said thanks and walked over to the elevator and pressing the button whilst juggling the pile of boxes.

She walked towards the glass doors where she was told to go. She pushed the door open with her back, when she turned round she saw Spencer walking towards her with a genuine but exhausted smile. She noticed he was hurt and rushed towards the desk he was previously sat at before fussing over him "Spence what happend?" she squeaked looking at the cut above his eye and the one across his hairline down his temple where he had hit the flood with a wince. He smiled and gave her a one armed hug of reassurance which she carefully returned seeing how he was holding himself she knew he had probably hurt his ribs and she was weary of his other injuries, even though he was in pain, her presence made him feel better.

The team sat there in silence watching the interaction. Andrea turned round and smiled at the others before indicating to the food "Dig in!" she said with a laugh as they got up and crowded around the food like starved animals. Once Spencer had had something to eat and the others were talking and laughing and generally distracted, Andrea pulled Spencer to the side. "What happened? Are you okay?" she started to blurt out nervous questions. Spencer grabbed her arm "Andy, I'm fine, its a few bruises and a small concussion. I'll be fine, it's nothing life threatening." Spencer tried to reassure her. "Spencer, a concussion can be serious, and so can bruises they must hurt, you can't go straining your self either, you need to heel. Do you have anyone staying with you and looking after you. your concussion needs to monitored and so does everything else. Are you sure you're okay?" She ranted further. Spencer laughed "yes I'm sure I'm okay and no I don't have anyone staying with me, you can. Only if you want to." Andrea nodded and hugged him gently again, they hadn't noticed but the others were listening to their conversation and making bets on when they would actually admit they were going out. Andrea and Spencer jumped as Hotch interrupted their moment "Okay everyone, lets go home. We won't be coming in for the next few days so take your paperwork with you. Goodnight." He said with a completely monotone voice before walking to his office. Everyone took their cue and started packing up and leaving with tired sighs.

* * *

Andrea drove Spencer home and helped him to his apartment before sitting him down. "Do you want anything to drink?" She asked him walking to his kitchen. "Yeah, it's fine I can do it myself." he aid getting up and trying and failing to walk behind hr with a hiss of pain at the effort. She spun round and carefully but forcefully made him sit down with a disappointed mothering look. "What do want to drink and where do you keep it?" she asked again walking to the kitchen. "I'll have a hot chocolate with lots of milk and sugar, can you also get me some painkillers, they're in the top cupboard next to the sink." He gave in with a sigh.

Ten minutes later she came in with two cups of hot chocolate and a box of pain killers. Putting the two mugs down she turned round and gave the box to Spencer before saying "I'm going to go get some clothes and have a quick shower then I'll be back, don't move." she moved towards the door before realising Spencer had grabbed her hand. "It's fine you can use my shower, I'll get you some clothes while I get changed if you want." he said getting up with a grunt.

He walked into his nearly spotless room and started getting clothes out. "Here you can use these you know where the shower is..." he said turning round and coming face to face with Andrea, she had walked up behind him and was looking over his shoulder at what he was doing, she had noticed him struggling and gone to help him and by doing so she had stepped close to him so they were nearly touching before he turned round. The two stood there in silence just looking at each other before they both stepped forward closing the space between them and kissed. When they finally broke apart he said "I've been waiting to do that again." She laughed "Me too, but you smell, maybe you should take a shower before me." breaking the tension in the air.

* * *

When they'd both showered and changed they settled down with snacks and drinks in front of the TV. "What are we watching?" Andrea asked looking at the films Spencer had in his TV cabinet. When they decided on a film they both curled up on the couch watching various films and fighting over the blanket they were sharing before falling asleep.

* * *

I'm sorry this is rather late but you know how life is, it gets busy but I will write when I have a chance, I promise that. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and please review blah blah. I was thinking of in the next chapter, having it set when Spencer is healed and something happening to Andrea just for the drama and action if you would like that leave your opinion in the reviews and is you have any other ideas, you can do the same, thanks and goodnight (or good morning it's 6:30 am where I am). :)


End file.
